Lonely Nights
by MajinBroli
Summary: How did ChiChi act so strong for her kids yet suffer so deeply after Goku died. She looked strong and willed but on the inside she was a broken woman, living with the pain of loneliness and loss of love. How did she ever manage? Insanely Long OneShot! GCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **Don't own it.

**Lonely Nights**

**One-Shot**

_A/N: I know as always but must post that there is no **Lemon**! If you want the **Lemon **don't be shy to ask or leave a review. I worked hard on this.

* * *

_

Chi-Chi kissed Goten's forehead as she had finished tucking him into bed. "Goodnight Mom," he said, rolling to his side. She watched him close his eyes.

Smiling, she watched him doze off into sleep. She closed the door and walked into the hallway. Gohan was still as diligent as ever in his studies; he was hard at work. He was starting school in another year. He had to prepare for his entrance exams, which he would take in a week. "Make sure to lock up Gohan, and if you eat any midnight snacks clean up, okay?" Chi-Chi said. Gohan muttered a yes.

While flipping through his textbook, he wrote some things down and continued reading. Despite the fact that Gohan was listening to music through his headphones, Chi-Chi knew he was studying hard. Thinking it time to go to bed herself after a hard day's work, she went back to her room. Or… what used to be _their _room; it was hard going back every night, knowing that she would never find anyone waiting for her. Never again would she have anyone to wake up and kiss her, anyone to make love to her, and anyone she could make love to.

She closed her eyes; she had been like this for a while, thinking about her lonely days and nights. It was nice in the first few years of their marriage: cooking, cleaning, and making love until they couldn't move. She didn't mind it; Goku was true to his alien nature and an animal in bed. But… as she reached her room and opened the door, she hoped just once that Goku would be there, his hands behind his head, wearing nothing at all, his glorious nude form completely exposed, smiling at her as she entered.

As she swung the door open, however, she realized it was just as she had left it. Her heart sunk; she found no one. With a sigh, she went to her dresser and took her clothes off. She set them neatly across the foot of her bed so they could be worn another day. Sitting down at her vanity, she undid her bun of hair. Letting it fall, she grabbed her comb and began brushing her hair delicately. Knowing that her age would begin to show, she needed to take care of her appearance. Goku looked as youthful as the day she had met him, except far more muscular as the years progressed. And she… she just started getting older, harsher, and uglier… Letting out a sigh, she continued to brush her hair, flashing back to the times she let Goku do it. Lying on the bed, he would be so careful to brush her hair carefully and stopped on a dime if she made a single complaint; she sighed again.

"I wonder if he even remembers those days… I wonder if he remembers us anymore… I don't know what death is like. Goku never told me." She set down the brush. She went to her bathroom, took off her bra and panties, and dropped them in the hamper before turning on the water for her shower. She didn't know why Goku enjoyed bathing in that metal tub outside so much. They had a heated shower, but he never liked it. He never felt comfortable with technology; he preferred a more natural lifestyle. She, on the other hand, was almost always in need of better study equipment for Gohan and trendy clothes. But as always Goku would have rather lived in his orange gi and blue shirt then any designer apparel.

Feeling the heat of the water, she stepped inside the shower stall and washed her hair. The hot water trickled down her skin, steaming the windows and heating the room. She stood for a long time in the water; it disguised her tears as she sat down and silently sobbed. Tired of being alone, tired of feeling alone, and tired of never being loved as she once was, she wanted to be wanted, she needed to be needed as before…

As she climbed out of the shower, her hair stuck to her skin. She wrapped herself in a towel. She dried herself thoroughly before getting into her nightgown. Her heart still sunk as she got into bed alone. Never again would she be heated by Goku's body. Her only company were her cold sheets and the dark, midnight sky.

She rolled around and shuffled under the covers, trying to sleep, but she couldn't seem to drift off. She wasn't getting sleepy anytime soon, and her body had other plans. Moral conduct was never an obstacle to her. Feeling even the tiniest pleasure would help her.

Throwing off the covers she ran her hands up her sides until she cupped her breasts, her thumbs flicking her pert nipples, but it wasn't enough. Sliding one hand down under the hem of her gown rubbing up her thighs and threw her head back crying wantonly! "Goku… more!" Hissing loudly as she imagined he was the one doing this too her. Her groans and cries of pleasure were lost to the rest of the house as Goten lay asleep and Gohan still listened to his headphones.

Tossing around as she felt herself needing something more she pulled open her nightstand and pulled out a gag gift from Bulma and 18 a few years ago. At first appalled by the thought, now it was something she needed from time to time…

**(Cut Scene)

* * *

**

The next morning came fast as Chi-Chi awoke, feeling Goten climb into bed alongside her. "Hey sweetie." She yawned covering her mouth as the warm bundle wrapped his arms around her. Her free hand stroked the top of his head gently; it was a nice to wake up feeling his spiky hair against her chest. "What did you want for breakfast this morning?" she asked as she could feel the rumbles of his stomach against her own.

"Oh no it's not about us this morning mom! Don't you know what day today is?" he asked, looking up into her eyes, a mysterious shine gleaming in them.

Chi-Chi tilted her head back. "Sorry I don't know," she said rubbing his head. "What is today? I didn't forget someone's birthday again did I?" she asked, knowing it had happened before and she would never let herself live that day down when she had forgotten Goten's fifth birthday. It was crushing to her, that as a mom she had forgotten her second child's birthday but Gohan had been a lifesaver and made sure his mom was ready.

"No mom!" Turning his head to the door. "Gohan!" he yelled out and coming in with a plate of hot food. "Happy Mother's day!" They both said in unison and Chi-Chi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh thank you boys!" She said nearly crying as she hugged Goten's head in her chest the youth laughing with delight as they had surprised her. Gohan setting the tray down upon the bed as he walked around and gave Chi-Chi a hug too.

"My boy's I had forgotten all about this, thanks so much." She hugged both of their heads in one arm kissing both their cheeks before letting them go.

Gohan took a seat in a chair and Goten still finding it comfortable on her breasts. The youth blabbing how hard it was cooking breakfast and making fun of Gohan in his inability to read the recipes she had. "Well don't worry today mom, it's your day off we'll do all the work. You need a day off, you've worked hard for us."

"Oh boys you don't have to do this, you know it's not a trouble for me to do some work."

But she felt a tug on her dress as Goten pulled down and she looked down.

"No really mom were okay with doing it, Gohan made me promise him that I wouldn't break or damage anything and listen to his instructions as he told me. So were okay!" He said hopping off her and too the floor.

"Just take a break mom, it's your day." Gohan said taking Goten with him and closed the door behind him.

Chi-Chi looked down at the food and smiled, it wasn't up to her par of cooking but Gohan had obviously done his best. Goten being the decorative one and making the smily face with the eggs, toast, and bacon. The juice being freshly squeezed from their palms as she knew that from just smelling it.

But it was a kind of them to do this for her, even she had forgotten… _A mother forgetting the very day she is thanked… I guess I don't really notice anything anymore. With Goku I would always remind him and I would remember myself…_

Resting her head back against the headboard of her bed, she looked up at the wall. "Do you even remember us? Do you even know you left me with a little boy who's just like you?" She asked the ceiling but no answer would ever come back.

She looked back to her breakfast and sighed. "No point in making them feel bad, they did give it their best."

She had gotten dressed and cleaned herself up again, walking out in the hallway to see Goten cleaning the windows and floor. Gohan floating in the air and cleaning up the ceiling and wiping the fans, the dishes off to the side neatly cleaned and stacked. The laundry already hung up outside. Her tray in hand stacked it in the sink for later. "My, my boys you've been working hard haven't you?" She said as Goten walked up to her smiling.

"It's no prob mom! With us being sayjins it takes us no time, and since I'm smaller I don't break the dishes like Gohan does." A wet towel smacked the back of Goten's head draping over his face.

"Shut it pipsqueak you try being the savior of the Earth and try and control your power that easily." Gohan said glaring down at Goten who stuck out his tongue back at him.

"Now boys no arguing today, save it for when you're not inside this house." Chi-Chi said reminding them of who was still in charge. Both of them bowed their heads and said "yes Mam."

"Well how about a trip to the mall it's been awhile and it would be nice to pay a visit to Bulma. It's been a few weeks since Trunks stopped by I think you should go see him Goten." She said smiling at him and his eyes light up at that notion.

"Yeah I guess so mom, I think Bulma can probably tell me anything else I'll need for my entrance exams." Gohan said scratching the back of his head as Chi-Chi knew that was another hidden objective.

"Well since we're all dressed let's go." Chi-Chi said grabbing her small hand bag just incase she wanted to buy something but she probably wouldn't.

Gohan nodded tossing the towel in the sink and floated down to the ground and walked outside. "NIMBUS!" He called out as the three watched the yellow cloud float down to the ground. Chi-Chi and Goten stepped on. Goten sitting in her lap ready to go flying. "Okay Nimbus nothing fancy and not to fast either my mom is riding today." Gohan said to Nimbus who took off slowly. Gohan flying alongside in his training clothes the family outing Chi-Chi hoped would take her mind off her worries.

* * *

They arrived in less then fifteen minutes, she liked the car but flight had its advantages. It was a nice trip too, Goten pointing out everything he liked. Gohan as well showing off his aerial acrobatics just to upset Goten who didn't quite grasp how to fly.

They landed atop the mall and walked inside, thankful no one was watching but who would believe them anyway?

Walking inside Chi-Chi saw how busy it was, and just how every family was with their mother. "Looks like we're not the only ones out for mothers day mom. " Gohan said scratching his head wondering just where they could go.

"Well lets hit the shopping department and then we'll go see what new things Bulma has put on the market and borrow them when we visit her." She laughed to herself as Gohan shrugged and put his hands in his sash of his gi. Goten holding onto Chi-Chi's hand.

Strolling inside one of the shopping stores Chi-Chi went inside heading for where she could get a new dress. As well as looking back at her two boys who instantly turned around. "Don't even think about it, I'm going to get you two some new clothes. Now get over by the changing booths I have a new change of clothes for the both of you already picked out.

"Aww come on mom?" Goten whined but Gohan nudged his back and looked at him hard. "Oh yeah…" The two boys walked over shoulders slouched and defeated. They couldn't say no to their mother today no matter how much they wanted.

They had sat down and leaned back just as Chi-Chi came over holding two armloads of clothes. "Oh no…" Gohan muttered shaking his head.

"Well here's some for starters." She said dropping both arm loads with thuds. "You two start changing and the longer you take the longer we stay here." She said as the two boys looked at each other and got up taking a stack of clothes with them.

Chi-Chi set her purse up on the table in between the two changing stalls. Gohan being the first one coming out. Dressed up in a short black sleeved shirt with a white vest, blue pants made it look pretty good. "Well I think we should keep that one, you like it?" She asked and Gohan nodded. _One outfit down… only 29 more to go… _He groaned in his head.

Goten stepped out next his outfit much more childish, as having a bright yellow shirt and green pants. "Now that looks cute." She said clapping her hands as Goten scratched himself all over.

Going back inside to change into his outfits, Chi-Chi turned her back looking at a pink shirt and jeans combination for herself on a rack. Missing someone who had walked and silently grabbed her purse but Chi-Chi turned right back around as a man bolted for the door. "Hey that's my purse!" Chi-Chi yelled startling customers as the man bolted for the door snickering until a breeze went by him. Slamming head long into Gohan, who looked imposing except he was in his boxers, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. A trait from Vegeta who rubbed off on him.

"Little punk! Get ou-!" He couldn't finish before Gohan's fist slammed into his stomach and with enough force drove him up from the ground into the air suspended by Gohan's fist alone.

"Don't even start with me, its mother's day so I'll be merciful because I wouldn't want to upset her." Gohan said a scowl on his lips as he was furious that someone would dare on this day, try something so horrid. Dropping him he fell but connected straight into Goten's knee. Having heard the commotion joined in nearly breaking the guy's ribs.

"That's my moms!" He yelled snatching the purse off the ground and ran back to his mother holding it up. "Here," He offered it up to her. "Mom." Dressed only in his shirt his mom pushed him back into the changing room.

"Okay Mr. Superhero you forgot your costume in the changing room." She said rolling her eyes at Gohan. His eye's flashing down to his state of undress and went red as a number of people were starring at him. Before anyone had even blinked Gohan was back inside.

Of course security came and picked up the would be purse snatcher but they had to get a stretcher to carry him off thanks to her children. "Wow that's amazing your boys are something else." Commented another woman who had her own boy in a stroller. "Is their father some kind of Martial Artist?"

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head wanting to forget the thoughts but they came. "Yes he was… but he's been dead for six years. He died so our boys could live." She had to take a moment and sit down. Thinking about the man she loved only pained her heart. If Goku had been here he would have grabbed the purse out of his hands and toyed with the man. Not hurt him, no matter how evil anyone was…

"Sorry to bring up the memories." The woman said and passed by. Chi-Chi covered her face and silently cried. Not carrying how she looked…. _Goku… why didn't you stay? Danger or no? Didn't you love us all? Didn't you care what happened to us? Our feelings?_

Gohan and Goten emerged a short minute later fully dressed as they had been, Gohan although kept his face to the floor embarrassed. But the thoughts of Superhero, it was… tempting.

"Mom?" Goten asked coming up to her. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked seeing her covering her face.

"No…No nothing like that I just… forget it." She said wiping her tears away and getting up. Though Gohan knew better, he knew why and it hurt him. It had been his choice to toy with Cell, not fighting like he should and kill him because of his arrogance Cell lived and had his father sacrifice himself. All because he was being childish and arrogant.

Gohan wrapped his arm around her and lead her outside, ignoring the stares of others it was the least he could do, and he was the true source of her pain. He led her around until Chi-Chi finally composed herself. "Thank you Gohan sorry for breaking apart like that."

She said shaking her head.

"It's not a big deal I understand mom its okay." He said rubbing her back and she smiled.

"Well how about a movie you two?" She brightened up trying to be strong.

"Yeah!" Goten said doing a jump of excitement but only fifteen feet up.

"Goten stop that we have to act normal around people you can't keep showing off your sayjin power like that." Gohan said as Goten looked at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because sweetie they'll want to know how and they'll take you away from me." She said ruffling his head. "Of course I wouldn't let them but they would sooner or later see you're an alien. And that wouldn't be good for you two or Vegeta and Trunks would it?" She said as Goten nodded his head.

"So how about that movie you two?" She asked and the two nodded, heading off.

* * *

Arriving at Bulma's after the movie, which wasn't that good. They had left halfway through. As it had gotten to complex and down right stupid as they had used Piccolo's features, as well as Cell in some screwed up Alien religion? That left Gohan baffled and Chi-Chi lost, Goten just hysterically laughing at the whole thing.

Knocking on the door, popped up Trunks. Goten immediately saying hi, Gohan and Chi-Chi saying hi as well as Trunks let them inside. Bulma was in the living room sipping some coffee and watching news as working on her new Capsule Corp devices but smiled upon seeing the Son family. Goten and Trunks quickly bounding off to go play together.

The old friends elaborating together, talking about the little venture in the mall, and asking how they had been. Of course Vegeta being himself and training like a madman, as well with his nightly activities left out of the equation. "Oh Gohan would you go talk with Vegeta, he told me that you would be coming over today and he wanted to speak with you about something."

"Wow really? I never would have guessed he'd want to talk to me but I guess I should." Gohan said getting up.

"No fighting or training Gohan I can't have you spending a week in the hospital bed during your exams." She reminded him with a glare and Gohan nodded.

"Of course mom don't worry." He said walking off.

The two women watched him walk off before relaxing. "I'm amazed with you Chi-Chi, still keeping those two under your watch must be hard. With their being sayjins you'd figure the last person they would listen to would be their mother when you know their fathers and work."

Chi-Chi laughed and looked up. "Yes but they have to eat and you know about sayjins and their appetites too Bulma!" The women laughed together." It's feeding time and they know what they have to do to be fed. Goten is ready and willing, Gohan just needs a good glare like his father and they'll be just like children all over again."

"That's true but I know all the times we took you two out before the wedding, my god I think it was then I realized that Goku was some kind of alien, he put away more food in an hour then I did in a month." The two women laughed a little more. "Vegeta is even harder to deal with. Oh 'The prince deserves the best, I demand this, feed me now!'" Bulma said in a mock Vegeta impression.

"Oh yes, instead with Goku you mention food and he'd be like a dog. Waiting on me hand and foot, I remember trying to cook and stop him from eating all the food that wasn't quite done! I broke two wooden spoons that day by hitting his hand." She sighed smiling now at the thought of her husband. Remembering the good times instead of the lonely times she had made her smile.

"Oh my it's been song since we've reminisced I guess with you feeding the troops at home hasn't left you much time to come and chat with me and 18. Being the women of the fighting forces on earth is always interesting. You should have heard the story 18 told me when Krillin found out that 18 had gotten pregnant. My is it a doozey."

After all the stories and Coffee were gone the two women just relaxed. "I have to ask Bulma if you don't mind. What does, Mr. High and Mighty do for special days?" She wondered if Vegeta was just like Goku, needed to be reminded and told what to do.

"Oh I don't really know what goes in that head of his at times. It's impossible because one minute he's the arrogant macho man and the next he's a lover. I guess that's why were so perfect for the other, never predictable. Sometimes he acts that he doesn't know, others he does, but they all end up different in some way." Bulma said getting up to grab herself something more to drink.

"Oh… I just thought he might have been tell and forget like Goku." Chi-Chi said looking down at the cup in her lap.

"He is like Goku sometimes but it doesn't matter I suppose, I'm happy, he's happy, and Trunks is happy so I can't complain what he does." Bulma said from the kitchen.

"Oh… that's nice." She murmured back

"You're not happy are you Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as she came back into the room.

"No… Bulma I'm not… I don't have anyone like I used to. Even back when Goku was dead or gone I knew he would come back. But these days… I just get stuck doing chores and playing with Goten when he wants to play with his old mother. No one to comfort me, hold me, and tell me how beautiful I am." Chi-Chi hung her head. Thinking this way was hard. She loved her children to death and they loved her, but… "I can't believe this I'm a horrible woman for thinking like this. I should care about them more then myself."

Bulma got up and went over to Chi-Chi and took her hand. "No, Chi-Chi you do a lot for your boys and its amazing how you do it. But the feeling comes, and we all know what happened when Goku died. I'm sure its hard trying to be normal knowing that your husband has just gone and you've lost one of the most crucial points in your life. Feeling that everything is lost."

"Yes its like that, I'm so tired of being alone emotionally. Goten and Gohan are always comforting… but I just wish I had…"

"More? Yes I know Chi-Chi. Mirai Told me a lot of how his mother dealt with it, living alone and in constant fear for 14 years was amazing to me. All your friends and family dead, and she had a little boy to cherish in a hellish world. She's had it rough, and I'm sure the future you did as well." Bulma said with a sigh.

Chi-Chi looked at the floor wondering how that version of herself managed. Of course it would be easier to accept dying… Wait what was she thinking? Accept, she could never accept her husband's death. No matter what circumstances….

"Woman!" Came the sharp male voice startling both as Vegeta stood with Gohan at his side. "The brats stay here tonight, it's a sayjin ritual and I need the lot of them for it." Vegeta crossed his arms waiting for opposition.

"Vegeta don't make demands, Chi-Chi may have something's planned with her boys and its mother's day you can't tell a mother what she can and cannot do!" Bulma fired at Vegeta who gave her a cold stare.

"It's not a bother Bulma, they deserve a rest and I'm sure Gohan's a big boy he can take care of himself." Chi-Chi said getting up. "I'd better get home soon anyway. Thanks for the drinks Bulma." She said grabbing her purse and Bulma looked at her apologetically.

Chi-Chi let herself out as she heard Bulma ranting at Vegeta. "Nimbus!" She yelled out the black night leaving barely any light so it was safe to call out the yellow cloud which happily came to her call. "Take me home… fast make it hurt so I forget how much my heart hurts." She told Nimbus and like a rocket the cloud blasted off, the wind whipping her face painfully she forgot her troubles.

As they moved a crack of lightning shook Chi-Chi's nerves and slowly the rain began to fall. The speed of her flight making it feel like hail smacking her but she didn't stop. She let herself get soaked to the bone. Until dropping down the cloud let her off at her doorstep. Her hair and clothes plastered against her skin

She walked inside not carrying how wet she was, it made her feel better. No one here would care, all of her boys were with a man who could relate to them. She? No she couldn't she just whipped them around being something they didn't want! "Its not fair!" She screamed falling to her knees. "Its not! FAIR!" She hit her fists into the ground repeatedly, screaming in anguish. "Everyone else is happy! Everyone is having a great time!" She screamed slamming her forehead into the floor repeatedly. "Damn you! Damn Kami! Damn Cell! Damn you to Goku! Leaving me like this, Telling me I'm better off! Telling me that I don't deserve anything! I'm just some fuck along the way aren't I? You don't care I was just some feeder you never felt love, just a simple stupid girl that gave you everything so you would do nothing!" She screamed madly her nails digging into the carpeting and ripped out some pieces.

"I hate you so much! If you loved me you wouldn't have left me to raise my boys telling them how great you were, filling their hearts with love and yet what do you show for it? You die and say it's not worth coming back! I hate you!" She finally collapsed on the ground sobbing in her misery, wet, tired, and felt like dying. "My boys are always happier at Bulma's Maybe I should just relinquish custody to a father who stays there for him, even if he was an asshole he had enough care to stay there for them. Surprise his wife remember everything without being told again and again!" She just sobbed incoherently unable to hold herself together.

_I know I've been mistaken _

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made _

_I've got some imperfections _

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

The lights in her house flashed once before fading to darkness leaving her alone. Darkness all around her, she looked up and knew that the power had just gone out. It didn't matter though, she was all alone…

Staggeredly she got to her feet, she was so sick of herself, her life. Making it only a few feet from where she fell did the door unlock behind her. Turning her head a flash of lightning shined and she saw the knob turn. Moving around she went to the kitchen reaching over and grabbed herself a large butcher knife, the cleaver not the frying pan as she would use but her anger had boiled over.

Another flash of lightning and the door opened up. She drew her arm back ready to hear a footstep but heard nothing she heard the door creaking till clacking shut herself sweating as she knew someone was now inside her house.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting _

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

The next flash of lightning she saw someone standing there, not knowing who or carring she screamed madly and threw the butcher knife. Watching it until hear a loud chomp, meaning she had hit who. "Chi-Chi…"Came the voice and then she broke. Grabbing another set of knives from the drawer.

"No! Leave me alone! I hate you! You monster! GO AWAY!" She screamed hurling knife after knife, not knowing where or who. The flashes of lightning more rapid and she could see a form coming at her. Her screams growing more wild and mad as she threw object after object.

"Chi-Chi… please… stop this… I" The voice wanted to speak but Chi-Chi shrieked and ran as he reached out. She made it down the hallway before another shadow flashed in the hallway, starring at her. "I…"

"No! NO! GOHAN GOTEN! HELP ME! HELP ME!" She screamed wildly grabbing her head and turning around sprinting back till reaching the wall. Crumbling down her legs giving out as she lay in the corner. "Save me… Gohan… Goten… Bulma… Trunks… Vegeta… anyone…please... Help me…" She whimpered as the form approached her. "Boys…save me…" She said clenching her eyes as she saw him right above her.

_I hope you're not intending _

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take _

_and you're so independent _

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

A hand touched her side and she whined petrified waiting for a knife or something to plunge into her side and then rip her apart. Or tear her dress off and rape her…

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi… I know its not enough I didn't realize how much this has been hurting you. I…" A fierce kick nailed him in the gut and the man fell back to the floor.

Chi-Chi screamed making a run for the door but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "No-!" She wailed tugging on her hand but the grip was iron firm until the assailant pulled her to him easily.

"Chi-Chi! Stop its me!" Chi-Chi looked up the lights whirred back to life and she nearly fainted in shock. Goku stood there, his hands on her shoulders holding her firm. "I didn't mean to scare you but I didn't know," SMACK Chi-Chi's hand wailed on his face nearly breaking her wrist as she crumpled to the floor and Goku was left stunned a burning pain on his face.

"How dare you try and cheer me up like this! You guys all have some nerve doing this too me, Goku died and I'm sick of having everyone remind me! Now get out before I really decide to hurt you!" Chi-Chi snarled but the man didn't move.

"Are you really that upset Chi-Chi? I thought you understood why I didn't want to return to life. It was for-!" Another strike stopped him but he grabbed her hand before it struck.

"You assholes must think this is really funny! Who's ever in this little mock up costume? Who is Oolong? Puar? Another good invention by Bulma?" She spat at him fiercely but she watched a flash of light engulfed him.

"No Chi-Chi this is the real me! I was allowed to come back to comfort you, all souls are allowed to every five or six years. It's a rule King Kai forgot but I found out after… well seeing you." Goku spoke and pointed to his head with one finger. The Halo still in place, meaning he was dead.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting _

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"…"Chi-Chi did and said nothing except stare. Her eyes wondering if she had finally lost her sanity.

"I never knew that I would have hurt you so much, I thought it was for the best of humanity, I can't risk all of humanity as well as you and my family. But I see I was just being foolish and I know that you're suffering more then anyone else because of my choices. No matter whose best they never benefited you, and I'm truly sorry. I just thought you'd be happy with out children but even in otherworld I know what hurts inside. And seeing you like this, it hurts me more then you can ever know even though it feels like days its years for you." Goku looked away his hair dropping back to black. "I'm sorry I put you through this, leaving you and being so stupid. Honestly only in death do I realize everything that's important and right."

"I…hate…you." Chi-Chi said through her teeth. With her hands she finally broke away and turned away from him. "You… left me knowing I was pregnant… knowing I would have no one else… You think I'll forgive you for that? Just coming back and apologizing for all this pain?" She balled her hands as her head hung.

Goku walked up behind her his hands sliding around her stomach his chin resting on her shoulder. "I wouldn't expect you to I deserve it. I took you from being a happy and content wife, to something you never wanted I treated you no different then anyone else I know you're someone who gave their heart and soul for me and I haven't given it back." Goku said softly stroking her wet shirt not minding it in the least.

_I've made a commitment _

_I'm willing to bleed for you _

_I needed fulfillment _

_I found what I need in you _

"Goku… I want to hurt you… I want to strangle you to give you a fraction of the pain you've caused me." She growled as her hands loosened.

"I know… I know." He said smoothing hands up her shirt and undoing the buttons from the top down.

"You leave me, abuse my heart and out of the blue… expect me to forgive you?" She said her breathing getting quicker. Goku pulled off the soaked shirt and dropped it to the floor then went to her pants unbuttoning it and unzipping them and pulling them down next.

"I want to gouge your eyes out and rip you apart…But..ohhhh!" She moaned deeply as his fingers worked underneath her wet panties. Flicking over her hidden nub and his fingers slid down into her flower.

_Why can't you just forgive me _

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way _

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting _

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting _

"I know…" he kissed up her neck and licked down her neck and struck the fire and need that had been lost so long inside her. Her moans deepening as she reached her hands around his neck and up into his hair.

"Goku for once can I be the one to kill you?" She asked as he smiled.

"I don't think I would mind that much. You deserve it at least once." He said smiling as she leaned her head back and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

_But you always find a way _

_To keep me right here waiting _

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting _

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting _

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

**(LEMON SCENE)**

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli Remember If you want the hot Goku and Chi-Chi lemon don't be afriad to leave me a review and email address and its yours._


	2. Lemon

**Disclaimer**_**:**_Don't own it.

**Lonely Nights**

**One-Shot**

**Released Uncensored portion of Lonely Nights, I dug around and found it and decided to post it today. Why? Cause i can.**

**This is the uncensored portion of the story, if you choose read the remaining portion of this story you accept that you are 18+ or older. **

**Last warning if you scroll down this is NC-17 material.**

**Don't say It wasn't mentioned**

Turning her around he lifted her up against his chest. Her hands digging at his shirt her nails ripping it apart finding herself pressed against his flesh. Goku doing the honors of removing his pants and carried his precious cargo back to their room.

Kissing her lips as he laid her to the bed her hands pulling his face closer, forgetting her anger, and hatred for the man she loved it all broke away as she held him now. But she found all she needed with him right now. Breaking away she looked upon him as he unclasped her bra and threw it to the way side and her panties came next tossed carelessly to the floor. He moved atop her again and kissed her drowning any complaints that might have came.

Chi-Chi laid back moaning as she felt Goku's hands massage her breasts, though rough and calloused like a warrior still even in death his touch electrified her. His ki sparking through the tips made her peaks strain. Tossing her hands over the edge of the bed and digging them into the side of the mattress in ecstasy. Crying out as his mouth found its way around her breast suckling her much like Goten had years before. His fingers sliding down her belly and with a stroke down her folds she bucked them up instantly.

"Six long years Chi-Chi… Other world is nice but never as good as you." He said letting go of her breast and switched off to the next.

His two fingers pierced into her hot core drawing out a strangled cry as ki flowed through them. Streaking her insides power and knowing her body still even after death. She was trashing around until His thumb struck her nub sending went waves of bliss throughout her body. Her back arching, her lungs burning as she screamed, and in the end she was never happier. Laying there panting as Goku licked up her release. "Where did… you… you…learn…that…ki… tricks…" Chi-Chi panted out as Goku smiled.

"There are a lot of fighters from around the universe I taught them something and they taught me something in return." Goku said as Chi-Chi let the lights quit dancing in her eyes.

"Oh…well I wonder what this is?" Goku said with a chuckle as Chi-Chi heard him in her nightstand… Goku's smile looking at her as he held her… uhm… toy.

"It's a gag gift from Bulma and 18!" She gasped as Goku looked at it.

"Uh huh sure Chi-Chi… the fact it looks roughly used come standard?" He laughed as Chi-Chi looked away in shame.

"I couldn't help it, it helps but not enough as you already have." She couldn't look at Goku now that he knew that embarrassing detail. She needed something because he was dead.

"Don't be embarrassed I'm not mad at you for using it. I've been watching you from other world every chance I got while eating." He chuckled as Chi-Chi heard a whirring noise.

"What are-!" She tried to sit up but her head hit the pillows as she felt the toy slide up her folds. Her body knowing the feeling as she moaned deeply but her hands dug into mattress. "No… Goku I need something more! I need you inside me!" She yelled out desperately and felt empty as Goku pulled it out and dropped it back in the nightstand rolling on her stomach she lifted herself up for Goku who took up the offer. Pushing inside her he let out a hiss feeling her walls squeeze him inside. It was almost like their first time all over again. Chi-Chi grabbed the headboard squeezing it with her one hand as the other went down and pleased her nub.

Goku pushed fully inside her groaning as he felt the only heaven he knew of in life around him. Grasping her hips he plunged inside her slowly, taking his time to savor it as Chi-Chi fell into his slow rhythm. "Okay, Goku no more nice boy. It's been six years I know but I'm still young make love like you used to. "She said smiling at him and he did back.

"Alright but I'm a lot stronger just to let you know." Goku warned her. But she shook her head.

"I don't care if I don't see you ever again for another five years I want to feel something I never have before! Give me everything, if I do so what I want to die with you. Now get to it-!" Her breath hitched as she felt something spark around her. Looking back she saw Goku's hair flash gold, but that wasn't everything as he screamed his hair in a flash became a waterfall behind him, his eyebrows vanished replaced with two blue eyes. "Oh my…Kami!" She cried out as Goku thrust inside her.

Goku moved as fast he could his body electrified and he could see Chi-Chi's hair standing on edge with his, all of it floating upwards his ki rippling from the other. Her mouth hung agape unable to scream, drool falling from her lips as Goku's hand found her hidden nub and with a few simple movements finally brought out her voice. She snapped her head and back violently her scream shaking the whole house as she flew into Nirvana.

She fell to the mattress as Goku drove into her a final time and released inside her. His seed filling her up and dribbled out her as he pulled out. Goku fell to the ground breathing hard. Not only being an ssj3 and making love had just about drained him. Chi-Chi was still in her ecstasy induced haze. She made a soft groan as her voice was now hoarse. Goku got up and pulled the sheets up and got in beside her, his hair fading back to normal and they both wrapped themselves around the other.

Chi-Chi smiling happy, truly happy for once in a very…very…long time. Falling asleep against her husband's defined chest….

Waking up the next morning she groaned but still smiled reaching up on the bed she found it empty! Sitting up fast she looked around and saw everything clean no wet spots, none of her clothes on the ground. "Was it all a dream?" She asked herself but as she moved to get off the bed a very, very sore spot made her lay back down. Her hand sliding down and found it still slickend with juices… No it wasn't a dream…

_**FIN**_


End file.
